


Burning For Fuck

by duke_electrical



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Degrade Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Spoilers, Throat Fucking, Top Seta Souji, Virginity, bottom adachi tohru, mild bondage, mild mind break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duke_electrical/pseuds/duke_electrical
Summary: After Souji burned the letter, he wants something back from his new partner.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Kudos: 7





	Burning For Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weavingmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavingmemories/gifts).



> happy belated birthday robin!!! ily!!

Adachi tried his best to hold in his laughter, but watching the fire consume the letter… it made him tear up with glee… if you could call it glee.

“Hahahaha! Ahaha! You did it!” Adachi laughed as one hand covered his forehead, “Oh shit! You did it! You know what that means…”

Souji stood there in silence, still holding the lighter that Adachi held onto. His grey eyes studied the other male, shaking with laughter and false elation. Adachi tried his best to slow down his laughter, but it kept on going.

Souji’s eyes narrowed as Adachi spoke, “You tampered with evidence… God… what a snot nose brat you are.”

The grey-haired male rubbed the lighter with his thumb as it was staying put in his hand. All Souji could do was produce a shrug in response.

Adachi laughed more hysterically, “God! You’re so fucking pathetic!”

Souji gritted his teeth with a frown. He flipped his hair to the side and sighed. He betrayed everyone that was dear to him. How could he let Adachi get away with everything? He’s a horrible man, what he did to Mayumi and Saki… he has to bring him to justice. Though, a part of him doesn’t want him to.

Hurting his friends… it made his blood hotter. Yosuke called him partner, but he ruined that when the letter was burned. Souji took in a harsh breath, what the hell was wrong with him? Everything in a year, let it burn away. Let it die, let it go, let it go to waste. Souji clenched his hand into a fist, still watching the older male laugh. Souji’s throat tightened, he bit his bottom lip. Adachi is the killer, his supposed friend… look at himself now. He’s allowing this disgusting man get away with everything.

Adachi’s laughing slowed down, his eyes narrowed at his feet. Tears were building up from the constant laughter. Adachi sighed with relief, carefully wiping his small tears away. Adachi crossed his arms, shuffling just a tiny bit. He could feel the teen’s eyes peer into him. Anger, sadness, excitement… all of that combined. Adachi felt excited, what would Souji do to him? Hurt him, choke him, or willingly comply with him? A smirk naturally formed on his wry face, some pearly teeth showing. Adachi looked back up, staring dead in Souji’s grey eyes. Everything about him, it made Adachi pissed off and yet… somewhat turned on.

“Adachi.” Souji spoke in a stern voice.

Adachi cocked a brow, “Yes?”

The grey haired male walked closer to Adachi. The older male stepped back until his slim back was against the wall. Souji’s earnest face drew in closer, taking in that cheap cologne scent. Souji sighed, almost a fierce snarl to be honest. Adachi smirked, aggravated, he was aggravated. Adachi took in a sharp breath, Souji smelled… pleasant. He doesn’t know how to describe it but… an older man, a responsible one. Perhaps he uses the same cologne as Dojima. Well, whatever it was, it made Adachi’s knees buckle with a smirk.

“Well, aren’t you going to speak, Partner?” Adachi’s words stung.

Souji’s eyes narrowed along with his brows. He slammed his hand next to Adachi’s head, the older male didn’t flinch. Souji breathed heavily, anger filling up his body. His free hand shook, it was tightened into fist.

“I did something for you, time to return the favor.” He growled.

Adachi scoffed, “What would that be?”

Souji growled once more, “I’m going to fuck you. I burned that piece of shit letter for you, now you’re going to take my cock.”

Adachi snickered, “Really? You’re going to fuck me? How funny, keep dreaming.”

Souji pulled off Adachi’s tie with his other hand, he kept him right against the wall, “That fuckin’ door better be locked.”

“Wait are-”

Souji bit his neck, digging his teeth deep into his pale skin. Adachi winced at the pain, his knees buckled tighter. Souji unbuttoned his shirt, then removed it along with the blazer. He was already topless in such a short amount of time. Adachi felt breathless, why was he going so fast? Adachi tried his best to punch Souji, but he quickly caught his fists. He picked up the tie from the ground.

He easily grabbed Adachi’s thin wrists, he wrapped the red tie around it. Adachi winced at the tightness. Souji tied it around his wrists, making sure it was tight enough to hurt the older male. Fuck, he got himself in a horrible situaation. Killing someone is another thing, but letting yourself be ravaged by brat? God, Adachi wished he could just disappear. Adachi’s belt began to be prodded at by Souji, he still tried his best to push Souji off of him. He can’t have it like this, he cannot. No matter what, he just can’t. Adachi gritted his teeth.

“Hey! Asshole, quit it will ya?!” Adachi yelled.

“Enough! You’re doing this for me, I don’t care. By the way you walk and talk, you’re obviously a virgin! I’m taking that away from you!” Souji yelled at him.

‘Shit.’ Adachi thought, was it really that obvious? Perhaps Souji is just a manwhore, that’s why he noticed.

Adachi sighed, “Fine, I’ll let you have my virginity. But,” He placed his knee near Souji’s crotch, “You’re going to fuck me senseless.”

Souji snickered as he quickly pulled off Adachi’s pants and underwear. Adachi’s soft dick was held between his thighs. The older male felt his face flush, no one has seen him naked like this. Hands tied in front of him, cock out… it’s embarrassing. They’re even in a public place, a higher up can walk in and see this go down. Adachi gave a shaky sigh, his own cute soft dick twitched. Heat began to rush to it quickly, God… give it some attention, give him attention. Adachi’s mind became clouded, Souji ramming his cute ass with his fat dick… Ruin him, ruin him even more. Take out all of that anger and frustration to on that pathetic fuckin’ killer.

Souji grabbed a fistful of his hair, he dragged him onto the ground as Souji sat in the chair. Souji undid his belt and threw it on the ground. Souji popped out his half hard cock, perhaps degradation got his cock hard. Adachi whined, seeing how the poor thing twitched as it hit the cool air. Adachi smirked, he’s untrained that well with his throat or anything like this. Souji’s going to feel nothing from a blow job. But… having his throat being fucked and prodded at… that made Adachi’s own cute cock twitch with glee. He felt… strangely excited.

Souji pulled Adachi near his cock, Adachi snarled. His lips brushed along the tip, Adachi’s eyes widened. His fuckin’ pre-cum. Adachi gasped lightly, the taste it left on his tongue; it was so sweet. Adachi slowly took the head into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the head, making sure to get it nice and wet. He pulled off slightly to give the tip a tiny kiss. Quickly back on the head, Adachi continued to swirl his tongue around the head. His lips pursed out just a tiny bit. Adachi then pulled off, licking the underside of the cock to tease.

He went back to the head, taking it in again. Adachi went past the head ever so slightly, he felt a gag escape from him. He heard the grey haired high schooler chuckle. Adachi tried his best to slide it down his throat, but he really couldn’t. The gags… it was too strong. Souji’s cock is too thick for him, how can he take it in now? He’s nothing but a disgraceful virgin. Adachi wanted nothing more but to fuck Mayumi, and now look at him. Worshipping Souji’s thick dick, sucking on it as well. This is just great.

“Keep your tongue flat, it’s better like that.” Souji groaned lowly.

Adachi moaned in response, the harmonic vibrations went up Souji’s dick. He shook with lively pleasure, letting a small moan escape from him. His left hand rested on Adachi’s head, slowly making him push forward. Adachi gagged once more, his own cock began to twitch. The older male rubbed the small thing between his thin thighs, trying to feel something. Adachi sighed through his nose, trying to get more air to keep him from gagging. Down in his throat, Souji’s head rested. Adachi’s mouth completely enveloped the hard dick.

Souji groaned lowly, he made Adachi bob his head back and forth. Adachi whined along the dick; he made his thighs rub together harder and harder. Souji bit his bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise. If Adachi heard another moan from him, he wouldn’t know what to think. Souji gripped tighter onto his head, more lewd noises escaped from Adachi’s tight throat. Souji panted, God he wanted to moan just a tiny bit. Maybe it’ll help Adachi do a little bit better. Or… he can risk the moan and have Adachi berate him. Souji pushed Adachi’s head down to the bottom of his cock.

Souji panted once more; his throat tightened around the dick, it felt so warm. If his mouth feels like this, what does his ass feel like? Probably even tighter, perhaps so tight that souji can move in and out of it. Souji chuckled to himself, Adachi’s pathetic virginity. It’s worth nothing, why would he take it? Well, it’s going to semi-ruin the older male. His first fuck being with a high schooler that saved his sorry ass. Both of them will have dirt over their heads. Burning the letter, and taking that fuckin’ v-card.

“That’s enough of that.” Souji scoffed.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, he pulled him onto the table. Adachi’s legs hung wide open, easy for Souji to get his head between them. Souji frowned looking at the puckered hole. Adachi’s hips shook, wanting to have stimulation there. Souji leaned closer, making sure his lips brushed against the pink hole. He kissed it then gave it a lick. Adachi threw his head back, whining with delight. No one has ever touched him there, he felt giddy already. Souji spread out his cheeks as Adachi rested his legs on his shoulders.

His wet long tongue pushed inside of him. Adachi screamed, “Oh fuuuuck!”

One tiny little push, that made him lose it. Adachi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He wanted nothing more but to sink down on that tongue. Souji twisted his tongue in and out of him, making sure to slobber on it. He has to prepare him, prepare him to take his cock. Souji shoved his tongue in further, coating the walls with his spit. Adachi groaned feeling his partner’s tongue go deeper. He panted, trying his best to rock with him. Though Souji continued to go harder.

“Fuck! Right there! Don’t stop, Partner! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Adachi screamed at the top of his lungs.

He’s addicted, without even a cock in his hole he got addicted. Even worse, isn’t this Souji’s last day here? Why oh why, why is he making him addicted now. He won’t have him until next summer, this is truly a punishment. He won’t be fucked like a petty whore by his Partner for a long time. Like a dog, Souji continued to shove his tongue in and out. Adachi whined louder, wanting more and more.

“Fuck! Just give it to me! You’re driving me insane! Pa-Partner please! Oh fuck, oh my fucking God! W- AH!” Souji hit a deep spot of his, “PARTNER! Oh fuck, why there?! Why now, why now, I need you now! Please, fuck me! I want your throbbing cock in me! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUCK!”

Souji pulled away from his ass, making his way up to the table then slamming his hands down, “For the love of God, please shut the fuck up?! What happened to you, I thought you didn’t want me to take your virginity!”

Adachi whined, “Asshole, you know what you’re doing. You’re making me addicted so once you leave, I’ll be miserable without your cock. I’m not stupid, I am a dectective after all.”

“A shitty one.”

“Does it matter? I took the system into my owns capable hands. Now look, I used to- FUCK!”

Souji’s cock slid into him, not with much ease but… it would’ve been harder raw. Adachi’s mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. His ass felt like it was burning and tearing. He groaned then moaned. Souji removed his jackets and shirt, then he gripped onto the end of the table.

“M… my… ass…” Adachi whined in a defeated tone, “Fuuuck…”

Souji moaned lowly, “That’s right, take it in… take in my cock, let your virgin ass take me.”

Adachi panted, letting Souji slowly buck in and out of him. Slowly, gaining more and more speed. Adachi moaned with delight, more of his length was being shoved in him. Souji grunted, feeling Adachi’s ass tighten around his cock. Souji hummed with delight, his cock finally slammed inside of him. Adachi felt his sweet spot ache from that. He began to tremble as his own cock twitched and leaked with pre-cum.

His heavy balls slapped against his ass as Adachi whined louder. His cock twitched harder and harder. He felt it, he felt his own cock heat up. Adachi moaned loudly as he tried looking Souji in the eyes.

“I’m gonna- fuck- I’m gonna- PARTNER!” Adachi moaned as he came all over himself, “Fuck… I came so much, just by-”

Souji slammed his hips harder inside of his partner, “Please be quiet for me, I want to hear my cock move in and out of you.”

Adachi chuckled, “What a depraved animal you are.” Adachi panted more as Souji hit his sweet spot again.

Souji gripped tighter onto the table, still moving in and out of him. How could he do this? How dare he fuck the man that his friends hunted down for so long? Everyone was counting on him, the Velvet Room and his team. He turned everything away just for something to toy with. How pathetic is he? Betrayal, anger, everything is going dark. Souji’s mind became numb, what do they even look like? Nanako, Yosuke… who are they? Do their eyes ever meet his again? Why, why oh why now? Never again, never looking at him the same way. He failed them all.

“Oh fuuuck, your ass, you ass is so cute. I want to, fuck- I want to cum!” Souji moaned, “Partner, I’m cumming, I’m gonna cum deep in you.”

Adachi moaned, “Do it, claim me, claim me!”

Souji bucked faster and harder, a couple of good bucks and-

“Tohru!”

His thick seed coated Adachi’s insides. The male below scream louder as he felt his own cock hardened again. Souji swiftly pulled out as he fixed himself up. He buckled his belt, put on his jacket, and shirt. Souji brushed off his shirt and looked down at his new partner.

“Goodbye.”

“You’re run away from me like this?!” Adachi snapped back.

“Running away? No, I'm leaving you like this. Heh, maybe you can get fucked again, Partner.” Souji left, making sure the door slammed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my carrd](https://duke-yosuke-thighs.carrd.co)


End file.
